scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Littlefoot the Red Nosed Longneck
Littlefoot the Red Nosed Longneck is a spoof created by Seansiq Productions. Cast * Sam - Alex (Madagascar) * Mrs. Claus - Eunice (Hotel Transylvania) * Rudolph - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Rudolph's Mother - Grandma (The Land Before Time) * Rudolph's Father - Bron (The Land Before Time) * The Abominable Snow Monster of the North - Kraken (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) * Hermey - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Head Elf (Wreck-It Ralph) * Fireball - Hyp (The Land Before Time) * Clarice - Ali (The Land Before Time) * Comet - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Yukon - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * King Moonracer - Mayor (Horton Hears a Who!) * Dolly for Sue - Dory (Finding Nemo/Finding Dory) * Spotted Elephant Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Train with Square Wheels - Mack (Cars) * Scooter for Jimmy - Yoshi (Super Mario World) * Charlie-in-the-box - Roary (Roary the Racing Car) * Toy Gun Squirting Jelly - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) * Misfit Cowboy - Ted (Curious George) * Boat that Sinks - Eeyore (Pooh) * Misfit Toys - Various Characters Movie Used * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Clips Used * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Merry Madagascar * Thomas and Friends * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers * The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave * The Land Before Time TV Series * Charlie Brown's All Stars * Snoopy Come Home * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Snoopy the Musical * The Peanuts Movie * Wreck-It Ralph * Ralph Breaks the Internet * Recess * SpongeBob SquarePants * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Recess: School's Out * 3-2-1 Penguins * Bananas in Pyjamas * Cats Don't Dance * Dinosaur * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Dinosaur Train * The Tigger Movie * Rio 2 * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas * The Secret Life of Pets * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * Horton Hears a Who! * Shrek the Third * The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature * Smurfs: The Lost Village * Finding Nemo * Finding Dory * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Super Mario World * The Penguins of Madagascar * Cars * Curious George * Winnie the Pooh * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Tarzan Category:Seansiq Productions Category:Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs